


Benang Merah Yang Menghubungkan Kita

by Rexa



Series: Adorable Rare Pair Festival [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Benang merah ini sudah menghubungkan takdir keduanya.





	Benang Merah Yang Menghubungkan Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Kang Daniel dan Byun Baekhyun masing-masing adalah anggota dari Wanna One (Produce 101; YMC Entertainment) dan EXO (SM Entertainment). Penulis tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan mereka, kecuali adalah fans dengan imajinasi saja. They belongs to theirself.
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis karena kesemsem dengan interaksi mereka ketika berada dalam satu acara tv yang sama. They're just too cute. I can't help but to imagine what if they had a romantic way with each other. My first crackpair RPF fanfic. Anyway, please enjoy and happy reading!♥

** (i) **

Seteguk kopi membuat bibir Daniel meloloskan desahan nikmat. Ia tengah berada di dapur mini apartemennya, menikmati pagi dengan caranya sendiri. Mengagumi bintang fajar yang mulai berpendar dari balik horizon. Terlihat dari jendela dapur yang tirainya disibak dan dirangkumkan ke kiri dan kanan tepian jendela.

Di seberang sana, di kamar apartemen yang berhadapan tepat dengan apartemennya yang berada di lantai dua, sosok yang menjadi pusat atensi Daniel menampakkan batang hidungnya. Lelaki rupawan yang tengah menguap lebar sambil berjalan menuju ke kulkasnya. Sang lelaki rupawan, Byun Baekhyun, kini merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkas. Lucunya, matanya yang biasa menyorot tajam masih tersembunyi. Kelopak matanya tampak enggan membuka. Agaknya masih tak rela kicau riuh burung-burung yang bersenandung membangunkannya dari pulau impian.

Dan Daniel pun tertawa kecil karenanya. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan kecil Daniel pagi itu.

**(ii)**

Baekhyun sering berjumpa dengan pemuda yang baik itu. Baik, karena Baekhyun selalu mendapatkan bantuan tak terduga darinya. Dan lagi, senyum menawan yang membuatnya tertarik. Sepercik rasa hadir dalam hatinya, buat jantungnya berolahraga manakala matanya menangkap sosok sang pemuda dalam jangkauan pandangnya. Namun, Baekhyun memillih untuk menyimpannya sendiri.

Misalnya, saat ini. Ketika mentari sudah bersemayam pada takhtanya, pada halte di depan kompleks apartemen mereka. Baekhyun baru saja turun dari bus. Kondektur bus membantunya membawa turun kardus-kardus dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Pemuda itu, Kang Daniel, entah bagaimana bisa ada di sana. tersenyum cerah bak mentari yang bersinar dan menawarkan diri untuk membawa sebagian barang-barang yang Baekhyun beli dari pasar. Kebutuhan bulanan sebenarnya dan sebagian besar dari seluruh kebutuhan bulanan itu adalah bahan makanan.

“ _Hyung_ belanjaannya banyak sekali.”

“Habis aku tidak terlalu suka bila harus bolak-balik. Jika bisa disetok, kenapa tidak?”

“Aku heran.”

“Eh?”

Cengiran jahil melebar di wajah Daniel. “ _Hyung_ makannya banyak, tapi badanmu tetap saja kecil.”

Wajah Baekhyun berubah masam, ia mendengus dan lihat … bibirnya kini mengerucut maju. Pemuda ini selalu saja menggodanya. Baekhyun menendang kakinya.

“Aduh! Aku ini membantumu lho, _Hyung_!”

“Hmph! Tidak dihitung karena kau mengejekku!”

Senyum polos Daniel yang khas itu membuat jantung Baekhyun kembali berdebar. Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

“Aku sedang tidak mengejekmu, Baekhyun- _hyung_. Aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya.”

“Tch, kau ini menyebalkan.”

“Tapi kau suka kan?”

Baekhyun pura-pura menulikan telinganya. Meskipun demikian, di dalam hati ia mengangguk menyetujui. "Jangan ge-er!"

  
**(iii)**

Semilir angin lembut berembus membelai tirai jendela. Baekhyun tengah menjerang air di cerek kecil di atas kompor. Daniel berdiri dan bersandar di badan kulkas. Musik klasik mengalun lembut sebagai satu-satunya yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja dapur. Ia tampak tenggelam dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Daniel menoleh, memperhatikan Baekhyun seolah ia adalah sebuah mahakarya. Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun menoleh. Daniel tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Lalu mulut cerek mendesis, menandakan bahwa airnya sudah mendidih.

Baekhyun mematikan kompor. Daniel beranjak mendekat pada Baekhyun yang tengah menyeduh kopi.

“ _Hyung_ ….”

Baekhyun menaruh cerek pada tatakannya. “Ya?” Diambilnya sendok kecil untuk mengaduk kopi di dalam cangkir. Lalu diserahkannya secangkir untuk Daniel.

Daniel menerimanya lalu berdeham. “Aku … ingin tahu. Adakah orang yang istimewa untukmu?”

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali cangkir miliknya ke atas meja. Ia tersenyum. “Hmm…. Tumben. Kenapa tiba-tiba?”

Daniel menyesap kopinya, lalu ikut meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. “Aku penasaran.”

Kedua mata mereka beradu pandang. Baekhyun yang pertama kali menghindar. Daniel dapat melihat pipi Baekhyun memerah, dan itu bukan karena terkena sinar matahari yang mulai tergelincir ke ufuk barat.

“ _Hyung_ ….”

“Ada. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan ini mutual.”

Daniel mencelos. Harusnya ia jangan penasaran.

**(iv)**

Daniel baru saja selesai mandi ketika pintu apartemennya diketuk. Daniel menutupi rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk dan membuka pintu sembari mengeringkan rambutnya. Cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun berada di balik pintu dan tersenyum. Di tangannya ada sebuah panci bertutup yang mengepulkan uap putih di sela celah tutupnya.

“Kupikir, setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku membawa belanjaanku. Boleh aku masuk?”

Daniel mengangguk. Menepi untuk memberikan akses masuk untuk Baekhyun, yang langsung menuju dapur. Daniel mengikuti setelah menutup pintu.

“Kau tak perlu repot-repot, _Hyung_.” _Nanti aku bisa salah paham,_ tambahnya di dalam hati.

“Hanya memasak _Sundubu Jjiagae_ tidak merepotkan kok. Aku punya semua bahannya dan tidak asyik kalau memakannya sendirian. Kau juga pasti belum makan malam, bukan? Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati dan mentraktirmu makan.”

Daniel menggaruk leher belakangnya. Punggungnya bersandar pada kusen pintu dapur kemudian, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu di meja makan yang terletak di samping dapur, berbatasan dengan ruang tengah. Dapur kecilnya memiliki dua pintu, jadi Daniel tak mengganggu Baekhyun yang sibuk hilir mudik dari dapur ke meja makan.

“Kau mau makan tidak?” tanya Baekhyun sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

Daniel mendekati, Baekhyun tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka duduk berseberangan. Mereka makan dalam diam, tapi hanya untuk sementara.

“Masakan _Hyung_ selalu enak. Bikin nagih.”

Baekhyun tersenyum. “Makan yang banyak makanya. Tambah lagi?”

Daniel menggoyangkan sendoknya. “Aku ambil sendiri.”

“O-Oh … oke. Habiskan saja.”

Daniel mengangguk dan menyendok isi sup ke dalam mangkuknya sendiri, ia juga menambahkan nasi, lalu kembali menyantap makanannya dengan semangat.

“ _Hyung_ belajar masak sama siapa sih? Ajarin aku masak dong!”

“Belajar sama Ibuku. Baiklah, setiap hari Minggu kau harus datang ke tempatku, aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu untuk dimasak. Bagaimana?”

Daniel tergelak. “Wow! Terdengar seperti ajakan kencan buatku.”

Rona merah meroket dari pipi ke cuping telinga Baekhyun. Ia memalingkan wajah. Berdeham tidak jelas, tapi bukan bermaksud untuk menyangkal. Bola mata Daniel membeliak.

“Jangan-jangan memang….”

“Uh, habiskan cepat makananmu. Kalau sudah dingin tidak akan seenak sewaktu lagi panas.” Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan segera melesat ke dapur untuk menghindari tatapan intens Daniel yang menuntut penjelasan.

Mata Daniel mengerjap ketika Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapannya secepat kilat. “ _Hyung!_ ”

Daniel meninggalkan makannya dan memilih mengejar Baekhyun yang beranda di dapur. Baekhyun mencoba membersihkan dan membereskan semua yang bisa dibersihkan dan dibereskan demi untuk menghindari interogasi dari Daniel.

“ _Hyung_ … _hyung?_ ”

Baekhyun tak berani menoleh untuk menatap Daniel. Daniel mendengus lalu memaksa Baekhyun agar mau melihatnya dengan memegangi pundak Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya berusaha menghindari tatapan Daniel yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

“Baekhyun- _hyung_?”

Baekhyun merasa pipinya terpanggang oleh tatapan intens Daniel. Ia tak mengerti mengapa malah ia yang kesulitan bernapas, hingga nyaris tersedak oleh air ludahnya sendiri. Baekhyun menghela napas.

“Aku hanya tidak mau kau merasa jijik padaku.”

Daniel mengerjapkan mata. “Huh?”

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lagi. “Pertanyaanmu tadi sore. Kaupikir, siapa orang yang paling dekat denganku sekarang ini, hah? Kurasa kautahu jelas siapa orang itu. Orang yang selalu ada untukku, bahkan ketika aku tak berharap apa pun. Tapi dia selalu ada, selalu ada untukku. Hingga aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika … jika ia meninggalkanku karena perasaanku untuknya dan hal itu membuatnya jadi merasa jijik denganku.”

Daniel mengernyitkan keningnya, tampak berpikir keras. “Kenapa—” Lalu matanya kembali membeliak. Seolah sekrup dalam kepalanya yang tadi terlepas kini sudah tersambung dengan baik. “Astaga! Tidak mungkin!”

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, menelan ludahnya lagi dengan susah payah. _Tamatlah sudah_. Ia sudah mengatakan semuanya. Mengakui perasaannya. Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya. Tidak ada penyesalan lain. Daniel berhak tahu. Tak adil bila Baekhyun tak memberi tahu Daniel, padahal Daniel begitu baik padanya. Daniel berhak bila membencinya setelah ini dan mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik setelah pengakuannya ini. Meskipun kini ia tahu, bahwa ia akan kehilangan orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Rasanya Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara retak pada hatinya sendiri.

“Baekhyun- _hyung_ … orang yang kau maksudkan itu … _aku_ kan?”

Kedua pasang mata mereka saling bersirobok. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Lalu Daniel tertawa kencang. Sangat kencang hingga terpaksa ia memegangi perutnya. Membuat perempat siku berdenyut pada sudut pelipis Baekhyun.

“Oi!”

“Ma-Maaf ahahahaha. Astaga! Astaga!”

Baekhyun mendengus lalu berbalik. Namun sebelum ia dapat melangkahkan kaki selangkah saja menjauh dari hadapan Daniel, tubuhnya ditarik dan diperangkap di dalam dekapan. Daniel masih tertawa tapi ia meredam tawanya pada pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi sehingga tak bisa menghindari dekapan Daniel. Ingin meronta pun sulit karena Daniel mendekapnya erat-erat. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu Daniel menghentikan tawanya.

“Astaga, _Hyung_! Sungguh! Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Justru yang tidak mengerti di sini itu aku, Bodoh! Lepaskan aku! Sekarang!”

“Tidak,” ujarnya dengan nada yang dinyanyikan. Daniel menyusrukkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat.

“Daniel … lepaskan aku.”

“Tidak, Hyung. Nanti kau pergi. Aku tidak mau.”

“Apa sih maksudmu?!”

“Aku tidak pernah merasa jijik pada _Hyung_. Tidak akan pernah. Aku—asal _Hyung_ tahu, aku sebetulnya sudah lama memendam rasa ini untukmu. _Rasa_ yang kaubilang kau tidak tahu apakah mutual denganku atau tidak. Aku juga suka, _Hyung_.”

Baekhyun berhenti mencoba meronta. Daniel merasakan ketegangan pada tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah didekapnya.

“ _Hyung_ pikir, kenapa aku selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatianmu? Hanya karena aku iseng? Tentu tidak, _Hyung_. Yah, meski tidak sepenuhnya juga sih. Aw!”

Baekhyun menggunakan sikunya untuk menyodok rusuk Daniel. “Rasakan!”

Daniel terkekeh kecil. Lalu memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan tersenyum kepadanya. “Oke, aku memang sedikit—usil. Tapi itu kulakukan bukan sekadar hanya untuk iseng, aku memang suka pada _Hyung_ sejak pertama kali berjumpa dengan _Hyung_. Aku suka saat _Hyung_ tersenyum. Aku suka saat _Hyung_ terlihat bersemangat, aku suka saat berpapasan dengan _Hyung_ di taman. Aku suka semua hal yang melibatkan _Hyung_ di dalamnya. Aku ingin memeluk _Hyung_ , seperti sekarang, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena aku ingin menjadi sandaran untuk _Hyung_ bila kau sedang gundah gulana dan sebagainya. _Hyung_ pusat semestaku.”

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memanas. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya, lalu bergeleng-geleng. “Itu tidak benar,” ujarnya lirih. “Seharusnya aku yang begitu. Pa-Padamu.”

Daniel kembali tersenyum. Ia merengkuh Baekhyun kembali ke dalam pelukannya. “ _Kan_? Siapa bilang perasaan kita _tidak mutual_?”

“Tapi kau bilang tipemu adalah gadis cantik berambut panjang yang bermata besar.”

“Sudah berubah sejak bertemu dengan _Hyung_. Dan sejujurnya itu karena ingin tahu reaksi _Hyung_ bagaimana saja sih. Aduh! Ampun, _Hyung_!” Jerit Daniel ketika Baekhyun mencubiti perut dan pinggangnya secara bertubi-tubi.

“Balasan atas keusilanmu yang sudah-sudah. Juga karena menghilang begitu saja tadi sore setelah membuatku bingung dengan pertanyaanmu.”

Daniel tergelak lagi. “Yah, habisnya aku kan tidak tahu kalau yang Hyung maksud itu aku. Jadi, sekarang kita impas?”

Terdiam sejenak, Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk dalam pelukan Daniel. Daniel mengecup kening Baekhyun. “Terima kasih, Hyung.”

“Hmm … aku juga.”

Keduanya masih terus berpelukan. Menikmati malam yang semakin larut. Saling menemukan pijakan untuk sama-sama berdiri. Saling menemukan pertalian takdir yang mengikat mereka. Benang merah ini sudah menghubungkan takdir keduanya.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Mungkin ini sedikit ooc mengingat rexa sendiri baru mengenal mereka. Tapi mereka cute banget. Jadi deh kebayang yang iya-iya. Ehehehehe.  
> Kritik dan saran selalu rexa terima dengan senang hati, atau mau fg-an bareng?   
> Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic rexa selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
